User blog:DB Baxter/RP - The Madman's Verse (Project)
Welcome Welcome to the Information Kiosk for The Madman's Verse. This lil' RP is something I've been working on for a while now. Hopefully, it'll be a pleasant experience for all who decide to join up. Read the sections below for more information. Lore/Story This story follows the Elder Scroll timeline set out by Bethesda up until 4E 201. In this story line, The Empire was able to defeat the Stormcloaks and reassert their control over Skyrim. Morrowind has also rejoined the Empire, and the both the Empire and Dominion are pressuring Hammerfell into joining their respective sides. Harkon, Miraak, and the Dragonborn have all passed on. Dragons have nearly gone extinct, but sightings have still been reported across Tamriel. Titus Mede II is dead, and a new emperor has been crowned. Now, here's the big part: Maven Black-Briar died. 8 years prior to this RP, Maven Black-Briar's criminal empire was threatened by a rogue group of bandits led by a man using the alias Bishop, who was later revealed to be Sibbi Black-Briar. This resulted in the Thieves Guild HQ was raided and most inhabitants killed or presumed dead, and it culminated to a final stand on the Goldenglow Estate. This stand resulted in The Estate being burned to the ground, Sibbi being killed by one Maven's hired Mercenaries, and Maven being betrayed and killed by her enforcer, Borskar. After Maven was pronounced dead, there was a huge power struggle for Rift control after the Black-Briar empire crumbled. This power struggle resulted in a massive war between the crime bosses, which could not be contained by the guards. This war took the lives of many innocents and destroyed many settlements in the Rift. This war resulted in the total abandonment and destruction of Riften and the rest of the Rift. Most of the Crime Bosses were killed. However, many of the surviving citizens who made it out of the rift say the majority of the damage and deaths were done by one man and his gang... but that's just a rumor. Characters An Rp'ers character will be allowed to go anywhere and do anything, but they must be in reason and they cannot derail the main story arc (So no raising a demon army to fight the empire.). These characters also shouldn't be anyone from previous TES Installments (So no Dragonborn, Mannimarco, Miraak, Etc.) Subplots Character should feel free to have their own subplots and stories, so long as they don't derail the main story arc. It is also worth mentioning that I have prepared a lot of side quests with smaller villains. You'll have plenty of side missions to do if you finish or want to take a break from the main quest. Note: If you go too far off from the main arc, you will get a reminder... ;) Setting This story is set in the year 4E 214, 13 years after the events of Skyrim. The story will take place in all Imperial Owned provinces (High Rock, Skyrim, Morrowind, Cyrodil.) and Hammerfell. It will start of in the City of Whiterun and we'll go from there. The Songs Until I release it, I will be releasing blogs that contain a message/journal entry from the Protagonists/Antagonists of the RP. You can see them below: The Conqueror The Maniac The Dishonored The Champion The Vigilant Questions Got any questions? Something I forgot to add? Post it in the comment section below. Category:Blog posts